Rebellion
by Juvenile Delinquet
Summary: -Sequal to the 20 Year Reunion--Its been 10 years after their Thanksgiving get together.. The kids are all older and going through more problems then before. Wanna find out more... READ!
1. Chapter 1 Back to school

Juvenile Delinquet:ATTENTION!!! This is now the sequal of the 20 yr. Reunion! I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as the first one!!! If you haven't read "The 20 Year Reunion" go to my profile and click on the story!!! IT made lotso reviews^_~ LOL!   
  
::Diclaimer::-Same as the first one, I don't own Holes, or any of the other characters.. just the characters not mentioned in the book^-^  
  
. . .  
  
After the Thanksgiving Reunion incident, the famalies did end up meeting for Christmas. And before you know it, they all decided to move closer together again, under their free will. Crazy, but awsome at the same time, the kids grew up in the same neighborhood. Going to the same school, helping eachother through the same problems, and pretty much just growing up. All the way until... 10 more years passed by... And thats where this story begins...  
  
~  
  
"DENNIS! YOU DON'T HURRY UP YOUR GONNA MISS YOUR BUS!"Kristy screamed from the kitchen, as she heard her son running through the hallway.  
  
"I know.. I know,"Dennis rolled his light brown eyes and snatched a piece of toast off the counter. He picked up his bookbag and slumped it over his shoulder, then out the door he ran. Kristy sighed.  
  
"Leaves his mother without a kiss goodbye.."Kristy moaned. "Teenagers.."  
  
Dennis was now 14, he was just now starting highschool and was ready to be up with his other friends. He walked down the street casually, his baggy jeans down past his waist, and a jersey hanging over so his boxers wouldn't show.   
  
"Hey, whats up Denny,"Kyle held out his hand for a friendish boy handshake, which they did.  
  
"Your dad unground you yet?"Dennis asked.  
  
"Well, not exactly... after me flunking 9th grade, Im not sure if he'll ever unground me,"Kyle sighed and watched as their bus pulled up. "Man, If Skyler wasn't such a snitch I wouldn't be in half as much trouble as Im in.."Kyle started climbing up the stairs of the bus, Dennis right behind him.  
  
"What do ya mean?"Dennis asked.  
  
"She keeps telling my parents Im ditching school, ya know how pissed they get?"Kyle replied.  
  
"Thats why Im thankful Im an only child,"Dennis smiled as he sat down on a hard, leather bus seat.  
  
"Yeah, and Im stuck with two lil sisters.."Kyle pulled a baseball cap over his dark, curly hair and laid his head back against the seat. Kyle was supposed to be a sophmore, but thanks to a few of his bad choices he had to be a freshmen once again.  
  
The bus drove a couple blocks, took a few turns, and stopped in front of another bus stop with another handful of kids ready to enter the bus.   
  
"Man, bus lady... what took you so long? I mean, I woulda drove to school but I don't have a car yet, and Bethany had hers tooken away.." Vanessa stormed on the bus with other kids behind her.  
  
"I guess my dad just didn't like what I did to the windshield.."Bethany shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, Bethany.. you didn't think he'd care... your dad's obsessive about cars.. including yours,"Vanessa rolled her eyes and shot Beth a glance.  
  
"Hey, its the car freak,"Kyle laughed.  
  
"Shut up, flunker.."Bethany walked by and kicked Kyle in the shin.  
  
"At least Im not repeating Drivers Ed.,"Kyle glared at Bethany.  
  
"At least Im taking Drivers Ed. You don't get to until you pass 9th grade,"Bethany snobbishly added. Her blue eyes flashed with anger, and her burnette hair seamed to flow like a raging fire. She was a senior at 17 years old, and still hadn't finished her Drivers Ed. course from her Sophmore year. She just couldn't help it, getting into a car resulted in speeding, crashing, and flunking.  
  
"Come on Beth, lets get away from the dork,"Vanessa sneered.  
  
"Ya know ya like me,"Kyle innocently smiled.  
  
"¡Usted desea! Besaría más bien una nueces de monos..."Vanessa said in spanish, then walked to the back of the bus, placing a set of headphones over her ears. Her khaki cargo pants looked like they could almost be baggy enough to cover up her shoes, a khaki colored sweatshirt covered her army green tanktop. *Trans.-You wish! I would rather kiss a monkeys nuts..*  
  
"I hate it when she speaks jibberish.." Kyle sighed and turned to look out the bus window. He saw Mark running down the rode, he had always been late for the bus. He watched as his large brown eyes continued glancing over his shoulder as he ran towards the bus, his messy brown hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"S..Sorry, Im late.."Mark inhaled and exhaled as he made his way into the bus.  
  
"Hey, took long enough,"Dennis laughed.  
  
"Shut up,"Mark glared as he sat down in the seat behind him, and the bus began moving again.  
  
"So.. What'd Danny answer?"Kyle asked.  
  
"What?"Mark scratched his head.  
  
"Ya know.. about taking Sara out to dinner.."  
  
"Oh.. still thinking about it,"Mark answered.  
  
"COME ON! Can't he make up his mind, he's 19 for crying out loud!"Kyle freaked.  
  
"A very slow 19 year old.."Dennis added.  
  
"Yeah.."Mark nervously laughed and glanced out the window, than back at his friends.  
  
"So.. how ya feel being a freshy with me?"Kyle asked, Dennis.  
  
"Glad, I don't have to go through my first year alone,"Dennis answered with a relieved look on his face.  
  
"It sucks.. believe me, go ahead and ask Mark here, he's a Junior now,"Kyle lightly punched Mark in the shoulder causing him to jump.  
  
"Uhh... yeah, sucks.."Mark nodded and glanced out the window again. They were now pulling up to the school building. The bus came to a hault, the kids stood up, and filed out of the bus.  
  
"Hey Kyle! Dennis! Mark! Over here!"Hector Jr. waved from where he was standing, next to the entrance of the school with Gary, Armpits son with him.  
  
"Whats up,"Kyle laughed and gave Hector Jr. one of those boyish handshakes.  
  
"How's it being one of us now Dennis?"Gary asked.  
  
"Cool, I guess.."  
  
The warning bell rang, so they took that as a 'get to your locker than class' warning. The boys rushed in, and split to their individual areas. Hector Jr. was heading into Junior year with Mark, Hector had a baggy sweatshirt on over baggy jeans. He had curly hair just like his dad, just a little shorter than his father use to have it. Gary had his hair in cornrows, and was wearing a baseball jersey with more fitted jeans than the others. He was going into sophmore year, by himself.  
  
"Hey, Raven.. still on for Saturday night?"Hector Jr. smiled passing by Barfbags daughter.  
  
"Ya know I am,"Raven smirked, her dyed black hair cut short behind her ears, brought out her natural shape of her face. Black eye liner penciled around her eyes, and dark maroon gloss was placed across her lips. She was wearing a shirt with a popular bands name, and tight hiphugger black jeans. A silver chain hung off her belt that was hanging from her waste.  
  
"Great,"Hector Jr. smiled. "I'll meet ya at lunch,"  
  
"C ya then,"Raven waved. She was only a few months older than Hector, they were both Juniors at 16, but she was turning 17 three months before him.   
  
"Hey, what'd Chris say about the poem I wrote him?"Stephanie who was a senior leaned against Ravens locker.  
  
"Oh... that poem was for him.."Raven's eyes widened.  
  
"Yes! What'd you do with it!?"Stephanie asked, Raven smiled.  
  
"Oh.. well, I kinda uhh... threw it out,"Raven answered.  
  
"You what!?"  
  
"Just kidding... jeeze... he's been so busy preparing for his freshmen year of college he hasn't had time to read it,"Raven answered.  
  
"Well, ya gotta tell me anything asap, I mean he is your brother,"Stephanie pulled her own short hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Ya think he'd tell me anything? Sure he's my brother.. but would you tell Gary anything... I mean he is your brother,"Raven mocked.  
  
"Good point.."Stephanie paused. "Well, just let me know,"  
  
"Ok.. ok Steph, now I gotta get going,"Raven held three books in her arms and slammed her locker shut.  
  
"Ok, thanks see ya lata,"Stephanie walked away.  
  
. . .  
  
"Come on Jamie, were 7th graders! Older than 6th graders yet younger than 8th graders!"Skyler exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah... so.."Jamie stared at her.  
  
"Were MIDDLE schoolers!!!"Skyler broke into a giggle fit.  
  
"O-k.."Jamie shook her head in embarrasment from the girl standing next to her.  
  
"Hey, whas up my other middle school homies,"Christina walked up behind them.  
  
"Whats up Chrissy,"Jamie smiled.  
  
"Now were not the little kids in this building no more,"Skyler smiled.  
  
"Nope, you ain't... but now Im one of the oldest,"Christina laughed, she was 13 and now an 8th grader, the oldest of their middle school. Skyler and Jamie were both 12, in 7th grade.  
  
"Well, better get to class.. don't wanna be late,"Christina walked off and Skyler, with Jamie walked off the opposite direction.  
  
. . .  
  
Arielle shifted in her seat, and she began typing again on her laptop.  
  
"I don't understand how that loco, teacher expects me to be done with this term paper by tomorrow.."Arielle sighed, and adjusted her sitting position once again. Arielle was 21, and had been in college for one and a half years now. Marisol was entering college in a few months, and she had no idea what her sister had been going through.   
  
Arielles cell phone began ringing loudly.  
  
"Hello?"She answered.  
  
"Hey, hows everything going?"It was Arianna.  
  
"Great...just great,"She answered sarcasticly. "What's up with you?"  
  
"Babysitting the twerps.."  
  
"Who?"Arielle asked.  
  
"Oh, your 10 year old brother, my 10 year old brother, and Kyles 10 year old sister, and Hectors 9 year old sister,"  
  
"Wait... don't they start school today?"Arielle questioned.  
  
"No, not till next week, I had to babysit these lil pipsqueaks during summer and Im still doing it,"Arianna laughed.  
  
"Well, If ya would of came to college with me.."  
  
"Don't start that college crap with me... If I don't wanna do it, I don't wanna, Im a dependable 20 year old,"  
  
"Ok,... hey, can I talk to my brother?"  
  
"Sure, hold on,"Arianna went off the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Carl.. Baby whats up?"Arielle asked.  
  
"Not very much.. me and Destiny are trying to show Mandy how to divide,"Carl answered.  
  
"Dividing huh? Enjoy 5th grade while your in it babe, its a lot easier than what I gotta do,"  
  
"Ok, Arielle,"Carl added.  
  
"Say hi to momma, papa, and Marisol, and Vanessa for me,"  
  
"Ok, Bye,"  
  
"Bye,"Arielle hung up the phone and continued her work.  
  
Carl, Destiny, and Kevin being the newborns ten years earlier were now entering their last year of Elementary School. Mandy, was Angela and Zero's unborn child from the years before, which turned out to be a girl.  
  
. . .  
  
"Sara, I told you to stop bothering me about it... Im thinking ok,"Danny brushed back his blond frizzy hair, which didn't seem to work since his hair returned to its original spot anyways.  
  
"Alright, Danny I was just asking a simple question,"Sara glared and picked up a library book off the shelf.  
  
"Well, maybe I don't wanna hear a simple question,"  
  
"Oh, ya wanna hear a more complicated question? What about will you marry me? Divorce me? Gosh, Dan.. I only asked you to take me out,"Sara rolled her hazel eyes.  
  
"Awww...a beginning of a beautiful relationship,"Chris smiled.  
  
"Shut up!"Danny and Sara exclaimed at the same time, and Chris began laughing. His gray hoodie falling off of his head reveiling his light, dusty brown hair. The library was a place to be quiet, so all too soon Chris, Sara, and Danny were kicked out, and banned for three weeks.  
  
"How great is this, going home, and saying... uhhh Ma, can't go to the library cause... well I got banned along with two other VERY mature 19 year olds," Chris stated.  
  
"We weren't the ones laughing.."Danny pointed out.  
  
"Got a point.."Chris nodded.  
  
"Just.. take me home,"Sara glared and climbed into the car. Danny climbed into the drivers seat, and Chris climbed into the back. The three of them drove to their homes in an aquward silence.  
  
. . .  
  
Juvenile Delinquet:Sorry if it was stupid! I always HATE beginning chappys... ugh.. so yeah.. THE LIL KIDS ARE ALL GROWNED UP^-^ Do u like? Well Review and let me know!  
  
~ByEs 


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble

Juvenile Delinquet:I'm glad ya guys like the sequal so far^-^ I'm sorry if it's kinda confusing and for not using apostrophe's(sp?) Enough! LOL^_~ Well since so many of you are confused and asked for a list of who's kid is who's here! I MADE ONE!!!  
  
~X-Ray- married 2~Kristy-  
  
Kid:Dennis-age:14-9th Grade  
  
~~  
  
~Armpit- married 2~Charlotte-  
  
Kids:Arianna-age:20  
  
-Stephanie-age:18-12th Grade  
  
-Gary-age:15-10th Grade  
  
-Christina-age:13-8th Grade  
  
-Kevin-age:10-5th Grade  
  
~~  
  
~Squid-married 2~Hannah-  
  
Kids:Kyle-age:15-9th Grade  
  
-Skyler-age:12-7th Grade  
  
-Destiny-age:10-5th Grade  
  
~~  
  
~Zigzag-married 2~Danielle-  
  
Kids:Daniel(Danny)-age:19  
  
-Mark-age:16-11th Grade  
  
~~  
  
~Magnet-married 2~Courtney-  
  
Kids:Arielle-age:21  
  
-Marisol-age:18  
  
-Vanessa-age:17-12th Grade  
  
-Carl-age:10-5th Grade  
  
~~  
  
~Caveman-married 2~Grace-  
  
Kid:Sara-age:19  
  
~~  
  
~Zero-married 2~Angela-  
  
Kids:Hector Jr.-age:16-11th Grade  
  
-Jamie-age:12-7th Grade  
  
-Mandy-age:9-4th Grade  
  
~~  
  
~Twitch-married 2~Alice-  
  
Kid:Bethany-age:17-12th Grade  
  
~~  
  
~Barfbag-married 2~Lindsey-  
  
Kids:Chris-age:19  
  
-Raven-age:16/17-11th Grade  
  
~~~~  
  
OK!! That was the list! I hope it's not as confusing now! So R&R  
  
. . .  
  
The bell rang for the beginning of first period. Ms.Gaffney the Freshmen Science teacher walked over and closed the door. Her hand on the door knob as she waited patiently for the class to quiet down. Finally, after the morning announcements the class was finally quiet.  
  
"Ok, kids take out a pencil.."Ms. Gaffney began and the door shook with a thud. Her hand still on the knob of the door, she glanced at it, then back at the students.  
  
"And your notebooks,"Another loud thud was heard on the other side of the door.  
  
"And please wait patiently,"Another hard thud was heard, and Ms.Gaffney yanked the door open and Kyle flew in and fell to the ground.  
  
"Uhhh.. hi Ms.Gaffney,"Kyle looked up from the ground, and smiled innocently.  
  
"Let's not start this up again... you were always late last year.."Ms.Gaffney glared. "Now take your seat,"Ms.Gaffney pointed to the only desk left, the one desk directly across from the teachers desk. Kyle got up and walked to the desk.   
  
"And take off that hat!"Ms.Gaffney yelled, as Kyle angrily took off his hat and continued walking to the desk.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, your gonna have an escort to all of your classes.."She pointed out. Kyle froze and dropped everything he had.  
  
"WHAT!?"Kyle turned and looked at her.  
  
"The principal wants to make sure they'll be no ditching.."Ms.Gaffney smiled. "Now sit.."  
  
"Now, let me explain some of the rules around here.."Ms.Gaffney picked up a peice of paper.  
  
"First of all, you are to come to class on time, unlike Mr.Smith here.."She glanced at Kyle. "We have a new policy here at Miami Highschool, as soon as each passing period bell rings... the doors are locked,"Ms.Gaffney paused.  
  
"What if we're just about to walk in,"A student asked.  
  
"The door will be closed in your face, you all should be in your seat when the bell rings.."  
  
"What happens to kids who are locked out?"Another student asked.  
  
"After being locked out.. teachers on their free periods will be walking down the halls.. if they catch you outside the classroom, you will be issued a detention,"  
  
"Well, I'll just hide in the bathroom,"Kyle blurted out.  
  
"Go ahead and try.. another policy is, the bathroom doors shall be locked.."Ms.Gaffney paused. "You need a pass to get in.."  
  
"That sucks,"Kyle sighed.  
  
"Yes.. Mr.Smith you are now aware of it.."  
  
. . .  
  
The day dragged on, slowly until the bell once again rang for fifth period. Kids filed into the classroom, and took their seats.  
  
"Hello, I am Mr.Golowski,"A short man, with a curly mustache introduced himself. "And welcome to Journalism for the Senior class.."  
  
Bethany raised her hand, and began waving it violently.   
  
"Yes?"Mr.Golowski pointed to her.  
  
"I have a question,"  
  
"Ok, and what is that?"  
  
"Are you polish?"  
  
"Well, thats not important but yes,"  
  
"THAT MEANS YOUR A POLOCK!"Bethany started laughing. "THATS SO FUNNY! YOUR A POLOCK AND MY LAST NAMES POLETIEK!!! HAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Uhhh... Beth, its not that funny.."Vanessa whispered to Bethany. "Did you remember to take your pills today?"  
  
"NO!"Bethany freakishly smiled and bounced up and down in her seat.  
  
"Why ya gotta take pills?"Another kid asked.  
  
"She has ADHD.."Vanessa answered since Bethany was too busy playing with the writing utensils on her desk.  
  
. . .  
  
"7th grade, 7th grade, 7th grade,"Skyler joyfully mummbled to herself while moving her head back and forth. Her light brown pigtails swaying with her movement.  
  
"Will you be quiet?"Jamie sighed.  
  
"Sorry.. I'm just sooo excited about being a 7th grader.."Skyler smiled.  
  
"Great.. don't wanna see you next year.."Jamie layed her head on the desk.  
  
"Wonder when the teachers gonna get here.."Skyler scratched her head and looked at the clock on the wall. Then, the bell rang and a African-American teacher walked in. He was big-boned, and had glasses covering his small eyes.  
  
"AHHH!!! IT'S A FAT BLACK MAN!"Skyler exclaimed.  
  
"Skyler! Shut up!"Jamie shoved her.  
  
"What!? It's true,"  
  
Other kids in the classroom gave her dirty looks.  
  
"Hey, my dad is talking about Dennis and Gary's dad all the time and their black... oh and I think he mentioned yours before,"Sky pointed at Jamie.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Sorry,"Skyler smiled than faced forward, her hand's folded on her desk. Though she could feel the stares of people on her, she continued her look to the front.  
  
"I am Mr.Miller,"His voice boomed. "And despite what has just happened were gonna have class.."  
  
. . .  
  
"Hey! Mark, we have the same Algebra teacher!"Hector Jr. exclaimed as he walked up behind Mark, causing him to flinch.  
  
"Uhh.. yeah, where exactly is her classroom?"Mark asked.  
  
"Oh, Mrs.Carson's classroom is the portable one.. down this next hallway, and out those doors,"Hector pointed.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
The two of them walked out the doors, to the feel of the fresh beginning of the 'school year' weather. Gates were surrounding the path, so no child could ditch. They walked into a musty classroom, an old lady sat at the desk going through papers.  
  
"I'm glad it's finally the last class of the day.."Hector smiled and walked to a desk.  
  
"M-me too.."Mark sat down, as more kids began to enter the classroom. As soon as the bell rang, the door was closed and class began.  
  
"Ok, children... my name is Mrs.Carson,"The old lady adjusted her thick glasses and brushed back her wavy, gray hair.  
  
"I teach Junior's Algebra part 2,"She began writing the class course on the board. Then Mrs.Carson turned to the dead silent student's.  
  
"Ok, I'll shall begin attendence.."She picked up a paper and began slowly reading down the list of names.  
  
"Jeremy Julian, Francis Kastado, Mark Ka-Kas.."Mrs.Carson began becoming nervously twitchy.  
  
"Is a Mark Kasch here?"She looked up, and Mark slowly raised his hand.   
  
"Oh.. really?"Her left eye twitched. "Are..are you in any relation to Ricky Kasch?.."Mrs.Carson asked silently praying for the answer she wanted.  
  
"Yeah.. he's uhh.. my dad,"  
  
"WHAT!?"Mrs.Carson jumped causing Mark to jump. "Please, exit the classroom.. please!"  
  
"What? What'd I do?"Mark's eyes widened.  
  
"JUST EXIT!!"Her strong, sincere face was turning red. Mark slowly stood up and walked out, continuosly glancing over his shoulder.  
  
"What'd he do?"A kid asked.  
  
"It's not what he did.. its what his father did.."Mrs.Carson was still uncontrollably twitching.  
  
"What'd he do?"Hector Jr. curiously asked.  
  
"Well.. exactly 30 years ago.. he 'accidently' set this classroom on fire.. than I never saw him again.."Mrs.Carson became deadly, quiet. "And I hoped for him to never return.."She glared at the door, and for some reason Mark being punished just didn't seem fair.  
  
"Well, that explains a lot,"Hector Jr. whispered and looked around the dusty, smelly classroom.  
  
. . .  
  
"Ok, sweety.. what's 5 times 5 equal?"Angela asked her 9 year old daughter who sat across the table from her. Angela was holding a flashcard with the problem on it.  
  
"10!"Mandy exclaimed.  
  
"No.. thats 5 plus 5, were dealing with multiplication... here let's try another one,"Angela pulled out another one.  
  
"5 times 3,"  
  
"8!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"10!"Mandy giggled.  
  
"Oh.. I give up.. Hector! Your a math teacher.. come help me,"Angela moaned, and Zero walked out of the living room into the kitchen. He was a math teacher, but he didn't start work until a few more days. A substitute filled his place till he went back to work.  
  
"Ok, Mandy what's 5 times 3?"Zero tried.  
  
"8! No.. 10!"  
  
"No.. 15,"Zero answered.  
  
"What? How do you get 15 out of that?"Mandy questioned.  
  
"Because, it's 5, 3 times, if you do 5 plus, 5 plus, 5.. you get 15,"  
  
"My head hurts,"Mandy complained.  
  
"So does mine.."Zero replied.  
  
"Ok, so what's 5 times 4?"  
  
"Uhh.. umm.."Mandy thought and began counting her fingers. "9!"  
  
Zero hit his head against the table in frustration, and groaned.  
  
. . .  
  
"GRRR!!! Why me! Always me!"Kyle groaned and kicked the dirt under his feet as he walked out the school building. The never ending day, of the first day of school finally ended. Kyle dragged his half empty bookbag across the school yard, everyone was going to the buses except him; he was walking home.  
  
"Mr.Smith sit down.. Mr.Smith don't do that.. Mr.Smith you'll need an escort.. "Kyle mummbled iritably to himself. "Ya know.. the hell with that.. "Kyle groaned and crossed the street. His eyes to the ground, not really caring if cars were coming or not. He got across the street and pulled his hat out of his bag.  
  
"Why do adults hafta make things so much more complicated?"Kyle asked himself as he put his hat on, and began his long walk home. Passing by houses he'd seen since he moved there, walking down the same sidewalks he played on as a kid. He had one motto, and one motto alone, and that was 'all adults were bull, and didn't understand anything'.  
  
Kyle finally got to his street, and dragged his feet down the scratchy side walk. Neighbors glared at him as he passed, but Kyle didn't care. Kyle walked up to his house, opened the door, and walked in.  
  
"Kyle... how was your day?"Hannah asked her son as soon as he walked in.  
  
"Great, I loved it, the most wonderful day of my short lived life,"Kyle answered sarcasticly as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom.  
  
"O-k.. "Hannah turned back to the dinner she was cooking.  
  
Kyle walked into his room, and could tell his sisters were going through his stuff again, or maybe his parents? Whatsoever, it made him angry, angry enough to drop his bag to the ground. Kyle began throwing his things across the room, and trashing his stuff. But he didn't care... he really didn't care about anything.  
  
. . .  
  
"Call me.."Sara glared at Danny then got out of the car in front of her house. Danny nodded than watched as Sara walked away.  
  
"Girl troubles.."Chris laughed and jumped over the car seat from the back. "At least she want's you to call her,"Chris mentioned.  
  
"Yeah.."Danny started up the car again, and drove away.  
  
"Ya know, whenever I have girl troubles the girl never wants to talk to me again,"Chris laughed.  
  
"And isn't that nice,"Danny kept his eyes fixed on the rode.  
  
"Not really.. "Chris responded. "Hey, can I have a mint.. thanks,"Chris picked up a mint anyways.  
  
"So what are you doing tomorrow? Anything interesting?"Chris asked.   
  
"No.."Danny replied.  
  
"Oh.. ok, what about-"  
  
"Will you just be quiet, Chris?"Danny glared, and that shut Chris up.  
  
"I'll walk the rest of the way,"Chris said reluctantly opening his door of the car.  
  
"What?"Danny looked over at him.  
  
"I can see when I'm not wanted.. "Chris jumped out of the car, while it was moving. He almost lost his balance, but luckily didn't. Danny reached over to shut the door he left open, and watched as Chris got farther and farther away.  
  
~  
  
Juvenile Delinquet:OKAYS!!! That was chappy 2! Comments? Criticism? Ok, ta let ya know Sky did mention a racism comment, to let all ya know I'm not racist, thats just how Skyler acts! She's a BIG mouth, phsyco path! LOL!!! Ok, neways please review! Tell me your thoughts, ideas, and anything else!  
  
ByEs 


	3. Chapter 3 Music Rocks

Juvy *D:Hey all!!! Sorry took a while, CHAPTER 3!!! lol, this one I guess is interesting- BUT I'll let u be the judge of that!!!  
  
. . .  
  
In Mark's garage- Hector Jr. , Kyle, Mark, and Gary all met up together. All the boy's pulling instrument's along with them.  
  
"And now- I have to have a stupid escort starting tomorrow-"Kyle groaned as he pulled his electric guitar from a case.  
  
"Hey- Rave here yet?"Hector Jr. asked.  
  
"Right here,"Raven ran through the door to the garage. A small stack of cd's in her hand's.  
  
"What took you so long?"Gary asked.  
  
"I was getting something together-"Raven smirked and layed out the cd's. "Boy's- since were not exactly the best at writing our own song's yet- I thought we could maybe sing some song's already made,"  
  
"What do you have in mind?"Hector Jr. asked.  
  
"I was going through my parent's old 'teenage' cd's and I found these,"Raven pointed at cd's labled 'Good Charlotte', 'Simple Plan', 'All American-Rejects', ect. "Some of these song's are actually pretty cool.."  
  
"Interesting.."Kyle picked up one of the cd's.   
  
"How bout we scan 'em and see what song's we like best,"Mark suggested, and Raven nodded pulling out a small boom box from her bag.  
  
"I see you were prepared,"Hector Jr. smiled.  
  
"Yep- speaking of prepared.. Gary, did you get our shirt's back yet?"Raven asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!"Gary snatched his book bag he had brought along and unzipped it. Pulling 5 black t-shirt's out he threw one at everyone near him.  
  
"Awsome!"Raven said excitedly. Large white letter's were printed on the front reading 'REBELLION' the name of their band.  
  
"Took 3 week's alowance, but it's definetly worth it,"Gary nodded happily.  
  
"Well- let's get to work,"Raven placed a cd in the boom box and pressed play.  
  
"Yeah! We gotta get outta this small town!"Kyle laughed as he pulled the guitar strap over his head.  
  
"Actually, we gotta get out of the garage first,"Mark pointed out.  
  
. . .  
  
"Sky- why do I keep getting phone call's with people calling me racist?"Squid asked as he went into his daughter's open room. Skyler's eye's widened.  
  
"Uhh- I have absolutly no idea,"She lied.  
  
"Oh- really,"Squid glared.  
  
"Fine-"Skyler sighed. "Today- in music class there's this dude- which is my teacher.. I called him a fat, black man- which is true, and I didn't mean to be offensive or anything. BUT, people took it the wrong way- and I kinda told Jamie that you talk about some of your friend's that way too- WHICH IS TRUE! But Jamie probably told her parents- which spread around till- now,"Skyler was now breathing hard from the long, fast speech she had gave.  
  
"Your grounded,"Squid slammed the door.  
  
"WHAT!?"Skyler screamed and threw her history book at the door.  
  
. . .  
  
Danny sat alone in his room, and tapped his finger's on the desk he was sitting at. In front of him lay a peice of blank paper, and unused, sharp pencil.  
  
"How am I suppose to put this.."Danny mummbled to himself, and picked up the pencil.  
  
'Dear Sara.. I-'  
  
"No.."Danny erased what he just wrote.  
  
'Sara, ya know-'  
  
"Grrr..."Danny erased that as well; then dropped the pencil. He put his head in his hand's and sighed. Why could writing a note be so hard? He just didn't know how to put it in word's. Danny glanced up at the picture's that set in small frame's across his desk. One stood in perticular- It was a rather large picture, and was made to look black and white. A little girl sat on an old step porch crying, as a little boy looked out the window. His hand pressed against the glass as if he was so far away, the girl in so much pain and agony. The girl in the picture was Sara, and the boy was himself. They were both little when that picture was taken, maybe around 12 or 13. Sara was mad at him, but it was before Danny had any feeling's at all for her. That day he really had noticed how much he did like her, as more than a friend.  
  
"Sara- Sara, alway's gotta make thing's more difficult..."Danny mummbled as he returned his eye's on the paper.  
  
. . .  
  
Vanessa walked into her room to see 10 year old, Carl going through her stuff.  
  
"CARL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?"Vanessa screamed.  
  
"Who's Joe?"Carl looked at her suspiciously, her journal open in his hand's.  
  
"You little retard! GET OUTTA MY ROOM!!!"Vanessa screamed and ran toward's him, he jumped up and ran out of her room. Vanessa stomped her feet, and threw her back pack to the ground in anger.  
  
. . .  
  
5:00 A.M. in the morning, everyone was sleeping soundly, no one expect's anything at all to happen. Well- especially Kyle. BOOM! His door flew open and a tall, muscular man, with a loud, deep accent spoke.  
  
"KYLE! GET UP FOR SCHOOL!"  
  
Kyle opened his eye's and jumped at the same time.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!!?? MOM!!!"Kyle yelled bringing his blanket's up, under his chin.  
  
"I am Hugo, your escort-"He explained, Kyle was still staring at him in fear.  
  
"I-I thought only for school-"  
  
"Well, someone has to make sure you make it there!"Hugo laughed and walked toward's Kyle yanking him out of bed.  
  
"Hey! Hey! I still got a few more hour's to sleep!"  
  
"No! You get ready, you will not be late!"Hugo pulled him along toward's the bathroom; than released him. "Go get ready.."He pointed at the bathroom, and Kyle reluctantly listened.  
  
"Thank you, Hugo- your just what we needed,"Hannah, Kyle's mom smiled as she gave him a 20 dollar bill.  
  
"No, problem,"Hugo smiled and nodded.  
  
. . .  
  
"Alright- class, settle down,"Mrs. Carson the 'Junior Algebra' teacher stood to her feet and walked to the chalk board. She began writing equation's rapidly across with chalk.  
  
"Now who can come up, and solve this problem? Sally? Come on up,"Mrs. Carson pointed at a girl in the class.   
  
Mark watched the boringness in front of him continue. His eye's felt heavy, too tired to pay attention to number's that didn't really make sense. His head dropped on the desk, and he fell asleep.  
  
"Alright- I'll be passing back your work sheet's, and you can get working on them,"Mrs. Carson explained, after the equation's on the board were done. She passed back paper's to each row, and something got her attention. The Kasch boy, whom she hated- was.. what? Asleep?   
  
After all the paper's were passed back, Mrs. Carson had a large 'Teacher's Edition' Math book in her hand's. She walked over to Mark, who was sleeping, yet breathing hard.  
  
"... Vanessa.. "Mark whispered in his sleep, which caught Hector Jr.'s attention who sat across from him.  
  
"..Va-Vanessa.."He whispered again, and Mrs. Carson hit the desk with her book.  
  
"38!"Mark jumped, his eye's startled open.  
  
"No sleeping.. Mark-"Mrs. Carson glared and walked to the front of the classroom.  
  
Mark felt uncomfortable for some reason, he had no idea why- until he looked down. His heart beat faster, as he nervously raised his hand.  
  
"Yes.. Mark?"Mrs. Carson sighed in annoyance.  
  
"C-Can I use the restroom?"Mark stuttered, Hector looked back at him with a curious expression. Something definetly was up.  
  
"It's only for emergency's,"Mrs. Carson pointed out.  
  
"This- uhh.. is an emergency!"Mark exclaimed.  
  
"Oh- really.. what's the emergency?"  
  
Mark winced, and motioned for his teacher to come over there, she listened; even though she didn't want to.  
  
"What?"She glared.  
  
"I.. I had a lil- accident.."Mark whispered.  
  
"MARK! YOUR 16 YEARS OLD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"Mrs. Carson yelled loudly on purpose, everyone in the class looked at him.  
  
"If you want to go.."Mrs. Carson walked up to the front of the class. "Come here- for your pass,"She dangled a small sheet of paper from her finger tip's.  
  
"I- I can't.. can you bring it here?"Mark pleaded.  
  
"No- now or never.. Kasch,"Mrs. Carson glared. "And next time, think twice.. before sleeping in class.."  
  
. . .  
  
"It's called a wet dream Mark, it's a perfectly normal,"Hector Jr. explained as they walked toward's there locker's.  
  
"But- why did I have to have it today?"  
  
"Ya shouldn't of been sleeping.. and dreaming about 'Vanessa',"Hector Jr. Laughed.  
  
"What?"Mark's eye's widened.  
  
"Come on Mark, I know who you like now,"  
  
"Wait.. how- HOW!?"  
  
"Let's just say- don't fall asleep around her- ya might just start talking.."Hector Jr. answered and walked away, leaving Mark in the middle of the hallway bewildered.  
  
. . .  
  
Juvenile Delinquet:Got idea's? If you have any Please let me know, teen issue's are so easy to think up.. if you get an idea.. TELL ME!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Unexpected Party

Juvenile Delinquet:Yo peeps! I'm updating!!! Sorry it took so long.. ya know- I've been sick- preparing for stupid finals- and.. other useless crap in my life.. SO I now got this chapter up! R&R   
  
. . .  
  
"So- Friday night?"Danny grasped the phone reciever tightly.  
  
"Yeah.. Friday night, my parents are going out of town for the weekend,"Sara answered.  
  
"Great, we're gonna have such a party,"Danny pointed out. Mark, who was sitting at the table- glanced over at his older brother. A party? What kind of party?  
  
. . .  
  
"Hey, Jamie I was uhh.. accidently listening to my brother's phone conversation.."Skyler blabbed on.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure.."  
  
"No really.. that was until- I heard Mark say there's gonna be a party at Saras.. FRIDAY NIGHT!"  
  
"Interesting.."  
  
"I thought maybe we could crash it.."Skyler suggested.  
  
"Sure.. why not?"  
  
"Great- all I'll hafta do is sneak out.."  
  
"Why? Ya got grounded again?"Jamie laughed.  
  
"Yep.. but I really don't care,"  
  
"Well, cya tomorrow at school,"  
  
"Bye,"Skyler quickly hung up the phone hearing footsteps outside her door.  
  
. . .  
  
The next day, before school began; disturbance from 3 perticular people filled the halls.  
  
"Party at Saras Friday! Party!"Kyle yelled passing out flyers to random people.  
  
"Sara! College student throwing a party!"Hector Jr. began throwing flyers into the air.  
  
"Guys.. what are ya doing?"Mark ran up to them, wide eyed in confusion.  
  
"Uhh.. passing out flyers,"Kyle answered smoothly.  
  
"Yeah, for the party on Friday,"Hector Jr. nodded, holding up one of the papers in his hands.  
  
"At Sara's?"Mark paused. "That was suppose to only be us!"  
  
"We thought it'd be a better idea.. to invite more people,"Kyle explained, then paused. "Ya know.. we'd be POPULAR!"  
  
"Plus it ain't a party- without a lotta people,"Hector Jr. added.  
  
"But Danny will kill me!"Mark freaked.  
  
"Oh, we'll remember you fondly,"Kyle responded than turned to hand out more flyers. Mark shook his head and walked away. He took a turn down his hallway route to class; passing by the boys bathroom.  
  
"KYLE! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"The bathroom door shook violently, Mark stopped and stared. A chair was pushed up against the door of the bathroom, Kyle's escort voice boomed from the other side.  
  
"KYLE! YOUR PARENTS WON'T LIKE WHAT I'M GOING TO TELL THEM! KYLE!"  
  
Mark stared at the door for a good minute, then shrugged; turning to walk to class.  
  
. . .  
  
Vanessa dropped her books on her desk, and sat down facing Bethany who was sitting beside her.  
  
"Goin to the party Friday night?"Vanessa asked.  
  
Bethany's eyes widened, "THERE'S A PARTY!?"  
  
"Uhh.. yeah-"Vanessa glanced around. "Keep it down.."  
  
"Oh! Sorry!"Bethany smiled.  
  
"So goin?"  
  
"Of course.. one time, I went to this party, and-"  
  
"Ok, Beth that's enough,"Vanessa stopped her before her excessive talking turned into a never ending story.  
  
"It was real fun.. even though the punch tasted kinda funny- but good.. someone said it was spiked- whatever that means.. and I got really hyper and-"  
  
"Beth, as I said before.. that's enough,"  
  
"So- who's house is it at?"Bethany asked.  
  
"Sara's,"  
  
"Wow- this is gonna be great, can't wait,"Bethany excitedly bounced up and down; then the bell rang.  
  
. . .  
  
"See Dennis- you can come to your very first party.. and have the time of your life,"Kyle smirked and handed Dennis a flyer as he walked by.  
  
"Friday?"  
  
"Yep, Friday.."Kyle nodded.  
  
"K- Cya Kyle.. "Dennis walked off, studying the peice of paper in his hands.  
  
. . .  
  
The next couple of days went by pretty much the same. Boring.. slow, and never-ending. The kids anxious and excited about the one highlight of the week. Friday night, the opening party of the new school year. And before anyone knew it- Friday night was right in front of them..   
  
"Your parents picked a perfect night to go out,"Danny smiled as he snuggled with Sara on the sofa. Just then- the doorbell rang.  
  
"Great- Don't tell me your parents forgot sumthin.."Danny walked to the door and opened it. A crowd of teenage partiers stood outside cheering, and ready to get inside.  
  
"What the-"Danny quickly slammed the door. Angry yells were heard outside, then the windows started to break. A scream was heard from the living room where Sara was, and kids were flooding in; any possible way they could.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON!!!??"Sara screamed.  
  
"I-I don't know.."Danny nervously looked around.  
  
"WELL YA BETTER FIND OUT!"  
  
The front door busted open, and more kids ran in. Turning on loud music, and crashing the place.   
  
"Crank it up! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"A kid yelled, and so the rave began.  
  
. . .  
  
Juvy D*:Stupid? Come on wasn't that bad... The next chapter will be A LOT more interesting... 


	5. Chapter 5 Busted

Juvenile Delinquet: Yo wuts up? Juvy here! Yeah- I finally got around to writing the next chapter- let's just say.. you've been warned.. PARENTAL GUIDANCE IS SUGGESTED..  
  
. . .  
  
"I see another one! Another gray hair!"  
  
"Ricky.."Danielle walked into their bedroom to see her husband looking in the mirror.  
  
"Can't you see it?! It's right here!"Zigzag pointed to the top of his head.  
  
"I don't see anything.."  
  
"What?! Are you blind or something?!"  
  
"Excuse me.."  
  
Zigzag's eyes widened, he backed away from Danielle his arms flailing, "NO! NO! AHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Oh, honey I'm sorry! I'm sorry.."She inched towards him.  
  
"NO! THE MEMORIES!!! The nail polish..."  
  
Danielle glanced down and relized she had a bottle in her hands, from recently painting her nails.  
  
"Ok- I'll just put this down.."She gently set it on her dresser.  
  
"No-no-no-no-no.."  
  
"Shhh.. It's ok,"Danielle moved towards Zigzag, and put her arms around him.  
  
"Hey! Look a squirrel!"  
  
Zigzag turned his head to look out the window, when Danielle plucked the little strand of hair out.  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
"Always works.."Danielle smirked to herself.  
  
"But- 5 more will grow-"  
  
"Settle down Ricky- It was just gray paint.."  
  
. . .  
  
Mark sat off to the side, his hands over his ears, "This isn't happening.. this isn't happening.." Mark uncovered his ears, and glanced around. "This IS happening!!!"  
  
Just then a kid walked by, and puked right in front of him. Mark winced, and made his way away from the kid. Through the smoke filled rooms, with shimmering broken glass and bottles around the room Mark walked.   
  
"Danny! Danny where are you!?"Mark tried to see his way through the crowds of people; but ended up bumping into Kyle.  
  
"Hey! Mark- just the guy I wanted to see,"Kyle held two cups of 'punch' in his hands.  
  
"O-K.. umm-"  
  
"Having fun?"  
  
"Not really- I wanna go home,"Mark whimpered.  
  
"I have just the thing.."  
  
"You'll send me home?"  
  
"NO! Better.."Kyle holds out one of the cups to Mark, he takes it into his hands; a strange aroma coming from the drink.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's PUNCH! Haven't ya ever had punch before.. there's nothing wrong with it.. I mean look at me- I had 8 glasses.."  
  
Mark stared wide eyed at Kyle, blinking ever so often.  
  
"DRINK IT!"  
  
Mark slowly held the cup up to his mouth, Kyle was beginning to get impatient he hit the cup from the bottom, forcing the drink into Marks mouth.  
  
"There! Now go have fun!"Kyle pushed Mark off, he dazely looked around.  
  
. . .  
  
"Come on Jamie! Don't you know how to crash a party?"Skyler glanced back at her stumbling friend.  
  
"Well- sorry I can't walk on these heels.."  
  
Skyler rolled her eyes, "Come on,"  
  
Skyler and Jamie, snuck themselves through one of the broken windows.   
  
"Woah- so this is what a highschool party looks like.."Jamie looked around the room.   
  
"COOL!"Skyler smiled and glanced at Jamie. "Let's walk around,"  
  
. . .  
  
"Uhh.. Kyle forgot his bag- again.."Hannah lifted up her sons duffle bag. She picked up the phone and dialed the Zeroni's number.  
  
"Hello?"Angela answered.  
  
"Hey- it's me,"  
  
"Oh, hi Hannah,"  
  
"Hey, does Kyle know he forgot his bag?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's staying over at your house.."  
  
"No he is not.. Hector Jr. went over to Marks house,"  
  
"Well- uhh.. maybe they both went there,"  
  
"I'll call.."Angela switched to the other phone line, and dialed the Kastro's number.  
  
"Hello?"Zigzag answered.  
  
"Hey, it's Angela.. by any chance is Mark home?"  
  
"No- he's at Kyles.."  
  
"Oh really.. hold on,"Angela switched back to Hannah's line.  
  
"Mark's at your house.. at least that's what Ricky told me,"  
  
"Somethings going on.."  
  
"Ya got three-way?"Angela asked.  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"Ok,"Angela switched the phone to three-way, so Zigzag, Angela, and Hannah could all hear eachother.  
  
"Ricky.. I was told Hector was going over there,"Angela sighed.  
  
"Really? I was told Mark was going to Kyle's,"  
  
"Yeah, well Ricky- he ain't over here.."Hannah pointed out.  
  
"Well, I would ask Danny where Mark is but-"  
  
"But what Ricky?"  
  
"Uh-oh.."  
  
. . .  
  
~{Back off, I'll take you on!  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone!  
  
I know that you are wrong!  
  
Headstrong! We're Headstrong!}~  
  
Music shook the house, from the booming speakers. Sara was furious with Danny, and enjoyed throwing various dishes to his head. Other party goers were either dancing, making out, or wrecking anything in site. As for Jamie and Skyler; they were having their own fun.  
  
"So- how old are you again?"  
  
"16,"Skyler answered a boy who looked about 18.  
  
"Really, ya look young.."  
  
"I get that a lot,"Sky giggled and twirled her hair with her finger.  
  
"Hey, Sky- I'm gonna go walk around some more.."Jamie whispered.  
  
"Umm.. ok, bye.."Skyler quickly looked back at the boy. "So where were we?"  
  
"Let's go upstairs.. somewhere where it's quiet.."The boy took Skyler by the hand. Jamie took her time, to get through all the people and see exactly what to do. She walked to the nearest door, and opened it- hoping for it to be a bathroom.  
  
"Hey! Get outta here!"Smoke exited the room, where a circle of kids sat around smoking a bong. Jamie squinted her eyes through the smoke, and recognized the voice.  
  
"Hector?"  
  
"Jamie? Wh-What are you doing here?"Hector Jr. quickly stood up and ran over to his kid sister.  
  
"What am I doing here- what are you doing here?"  
  
"I asked you first, Jamie!"  
  
"Me and Sky are crashing the party.."  
  
"I want you to go home right now!"  
  
"Hector, I can't- it's dark out,"  
  
"Well, how'd you get here?"  
  
"Me and Sky walked here- I can't now.."  
  
"Fine.. just stay out of trouble, don't take ANYTHING from ANYBODY, and uhhh.. don't drink the punch.."  
  
Jamie looked over to her right, only to see Bethany chugging down the whole bowl of punch.  
  
"Bethany! I told you-"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE VANESSA!"Bethany screamed, and began walking away. "I'm fine.."  
  
Bethany finally colapsed into Vanessa's arms, "Wow, your definetly fine.."  
  
Mark was actually enjoying himself now- after Kyle's force on 'punch'. Everything would of gone fine- but..  
  
"Hey, kid.."A voice was heard inside Mark's head- or at least he thought it was.  
  
"What?"Mark looked to his left.  
  
"Over here.."  
  
"What?"Mark looked to his right.  
  
"No! In front of you!"  
  
Mark looked forward and saw a guy, who looked a lot older than him."Oh,"  
  
"Come here,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just come here, kid.."  
  
Mark walked forward, the guy put his arm around him.  
  
"Want some candy?"  
  
"Candy?"Mark smiled. "Sure, candy sounds great.."  
  
"Perfect.."The guy winked at one of his friends, as he took out a brown paper bag.  
  
"What kinda candy is it?"  
  
"Good kind, here take it,"The guy handed a small, white looking capsule to Mark.  
  
"This all I get?"  
  
"That's all you'll need.."  
  
"Cheapskate,"  
  
"Get outta here kid.."The guy pushed Mark forward. Mark took the tiny pill in his hands, which was thought to be candy. He put it in his mouth; swallowing it whole. After a couple minutes, Mark never saw that guy again.  
  
. . .  
  
"Officers! Officers! There's a party going on.. a wreckless party that our kids are involved with!"Danielle who was now on the phone, screamed.  
  
"Address please?"  
  
"331 Chestnut ave.,"  
  
"We're on our way.."The cop announced hanging up the phone.  
  
. . .  
  
"CAT NIP GETS ME HIGH!!!"Mark ran through the house, hopping at the same time.  
  
"Mark- ya feeling ok?"Hector Jr. questioned.  
  
"Actually, I feel GREAT! Best I've ever felt!!!"Mark backed up, bumping into Vanessa.  
  
"What? Mark?"  
  
"Hey Baby, wanna dance?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?"Vanessa glared.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all- your looking fine tonight.."  
  
"Your drunk.."Vanessa backed up.  
  
"Now- where'd you get that silly idea?"  
  
"Well- Ya NEVER act like this!"  
  
"Well, this is the new me- get use to it slut!"  
  
Vanessa gawked, and Mark drew near her.  
  
"Kiss me!"  
  
"NEVER!"Vanessa screamed, and Mark lunged forward, violently pushing Vanessa into a glass table, which shattered beneath her. The music stopped, and the whole room became silent.  
  
"You don't think anything of me do you? Just someone you could push around? HUH?! Well- NOT ANYMORE!"Mark took a switchblade from his pocket, with bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Someones- gonna pay.."  
  
"Where'd he get that!?"Kyle exclaimed.  
  
. . .  
  
"Sara- put the plate down.."  
  
A glass plate flew at his head, as he ducked. Breaking as it hit the wall behind him.  
  
"I'm really sick of you Danny!"  
  
"Well, ya know what?! I'M SICK OF HAVING CHINA THROWN AT MY HEAD!"Danny grabbed for a nearby, plate; frisbying it as hard as he could to Sara. Except he didn't miss her head- resulting in the plate breaking right on her forehead, causing her to become unconscience.  
  
"Oops.."  
  
. . .  
  
Cop sirens, and infamous red and blue lights flash through the broken windows.   
  
"This is the Police- We have you surrounded!"  
  
Everyone Froze. 


End file.
